kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Barbossa/Gameplay
Captain Barbossa is a boss in Kingdom Hearts II, located in Port Royal. He must be fought alongside the Illuminator. If Jack Sparrow dies during this fight, you automatically lose the battle. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts II Barbossa will be either an impossible or easy boss depending on the player's strategy. The game will end immediately if Jack perishes, which is why it is imperative that you activate his abilities- No Mercy, Rain Storm, Bone Smash and the limit Treasure Isle before the battle begins. Barbossa is assisted by a special Heartless called the Illuminator. It creates darkness in the room, and must be eliminated first so you can damage the cursed Barbossa. Look out for a pair of glowing eyes in the gloom, then run towards them and finish the Heartless off. Now turn your attention to Barbossa, but be warned, you can only cause damage when he is in the moonlight. After a while a new Illuminator will appear and, once again, you must dispatch it before you can continue with the main fight. '''After the Illuminator is defeated, many different strategies can be used.' The second after the Illuminator is defeated, go into Wisdom Form, as it prioritizes on magic and allows you to attack from a distance. Stay a good distance away from Barbossa, and cast Blizzard. This should freeze him for about five seconds. Use this time to attack him with the bullets from Wisdom Form. The instant you revert back to normal form, use an Ether to recover any lost MP. Then activate Jack's limit ability 'Bluff'. This should be enough to completely finish Barbossa off, and if done quickly enough, will not give him enough time to summon another Illuminator. If this strategy is kept for the rest of the battle, the player will win in less than a minute. It is recommended that the player level up until you get Blizzard Boost. Don't worry about going into Anti-Form, because Jack cannot leave the party. Alternatively, you can use this method: Once the Illuminator is defeated, immediately activate Valor Form preferably with the two most powerful Keyblades (including the Hero's Crest) and unleash a flurry of aerial combos for maximum damage. With the Air Combo Boost from Hero's Crest, the aerial combos will inflict more damage than the normal ones. Once the player revert, he should use Cure at once to replenish any lost HP. The player can also use Thunder on Barbossa, as it will send him in the air, stunned, looking like he has been electrocuted. Now is a good time to use an air combo. Make no mistake, Barbossa can be extremely dangerous. If the player get too near he'll decimate him with a sword combo, so close quarters combat is not a particularly good idea. At medium range he’ll throw a few bombs on the ground; at longer range he'll often shoot his pistol, which is relatively harmless. He may also dash towards and lash out with his sword, which is anything but harmless. Ideally, don’t give him the slightest opportunity to deploy these dangerous moves. After the victory, the player will receive the Follow the Wind Keyblade. There are two sets of Reaction Commands available in this battle. The first, Twin Counter, is used in conjunction with Jack. It becomes available when Barbossa says "Once again Jack!". It launches a powerful launching attack against Barbossa, and leads into Sonic Dive, which Jack assists Sora in making a high leap toward the now airborne Barbossa, attacking upwards as Barbossa falls down. Barbossa will always land in the center of the room, by the treasure chest, after this attack. The second, Land, can be activated during one of Barbossa's combos in which he says "Here, try a taste o' this!". Sora steps on Barbossa's blade, effectively disarming him. After this reaction, a short battle cinematic shows Barbossa reaching for his pistol, and the follow-up Reverse Blade command becomes available, which causes Sora to grab his Keyblade in a reverse grip and smack Barbossa backwards before he can fire. If you miss the Reverse Blade command, you will take damage. Use Reaction Command's at all times, as they give time to use Cure, or allow you to use a Potion. Videos See also * Illuminator Category:Kingdom Hearts II bosses